Silhouette physiology
A silhouette is what remains of those who have lost their Souls to the Harvest. The first generic silhouette's are seen in Within the the unspoken moon of Pandora called 'Nunexus' although No one has seen a silhouette for years as it has appeared. They are made up of body and soul given to them from The Harvest. Depending on how strong their souls were, the body and soul will take a human or monster form. All silhouette types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy Just like the rest of the character types. The silhouette emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. Apperance They typically have orange to gold eyes that have a bit of a glow and tanned skin. There length in hair may vary but typically their hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over their shoulders. They all bear the tattoo on there bodies and it also works as a brand. It appears on random places and may vary upon each Silhouette. Stronger Silhouettes have bright red eyes that give off a shine just like the orginal ones with there golden eyes. ABILITY silhouette's can remove items from existence. silhouette's may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, silhouette's can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. *Black Hole Creation *Gravitational Singularity Generation *Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. *Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death. *Apathy by erasing emotions. *Memory Erasure by deleting parts of target mind. *Negative Zone Creation *Power Erasure *Destruction *Cause targets to have never existed. *Cutting by deleting a portion of object. *Destroy all of existence in a single wave, resetting the universe. *Obliterate the bonds of objects causing them to collapse. *Selectively destroy planets or other heavenly bodies. *Unleash an obliterating wave that can cause the fabric of reality to temporarily collapse. *Fire bolts of dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. *Nothingness Constructs *Nothingness Infusion *Null Zone Emission *Flight and Levitation by erasing gravity. *Imperceptibility *Intangibility *Tracking Evasion by having "nothing" to track on. *Teleportation by disappearing and reappearing. *Deleting space and distance in between target and oneself. *Create stabilized wormholes with negative energy. Techniques *Physical Nonexistence Nature silhouette's are born when a soul is swallowed by the Harves and becomes a Deus. They are the remaining parts left behind by the Soul: the body, giving a silhouette form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will are actually able to continue on as silhouette. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms (under special circumstances, with some slight changes to their appearance), while the rest possess malformed, somewhat monstrous, barely humanoid appearances, such examples as silhouette like the Creeper and Dusk. Therefore, the more humanoid the silhouette, the stronger its will. This is opposite the nature of the Deus, whose form is more monstrous as more darkness exists in the Soul within, although one can retain human form by giving into the harvest willingly. All silhouette vanish from the Realm of Light upon their creation at the loss of their souls and the creation of a Deus . They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, However, because of this and their lack of souls, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Because of their missing souls, silhouettes are said to be incapable of feeling emotions by every credible source. Some humanoid silhouette pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. On the other hand, silhouette manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual silhouette lack memories of their former selves. Through these memories, silhouettes are able to remember what it was like to have emotions, thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations. Despite their lack of emotions, silhouettes are able to think for themselves and attack with definite planning (as opposed to the Deus, which are mindless and function on pure animal instinct). silhouettes also seem to be able to experience physical sensations, such as pain, as they negatively react to taking damage. Although never stated, the events of the Battle of the 1000 Deus implied that silhouettes are stronger than Deues, since the silhouettes were able to easily overpower the Deus. At the very least, they are just as powerful, and the fact that they are much more intelligent than Deus only heightens the threat that they pose. When defeated, silhouette return to nothingness; however, when a person's Deus and silhouette both are defeated, that person is restored to their original, complete form, with their memories from their time as a silhouette intact due to the Living pool recreating people. It is implied more than once that high-ranking silhouettes can be reduced to a lower rank. Category:Physiology Category:Races Category:Information Category:Directory